The Collection
by Liana Slane
Summary: A series of Lokane drabbles/prompt fills/oneshots.
1. Blind

**Blind**

_AU – Jane is blinded from an injury during the battle against the Dark Elves. Loki feels responsible and has been secretly watching her for months._

Jane rolled the cane between her fingers. The feeling of polished heavy oak caressed her skin. The sunglasses she wore were unnecessary, especially in the dimly lit room, but putting them on had become part of her daily ritual. She sat on the edge of her bed, letting her thoughts drift idly.

She could hardly believe it had been a whole year since the incident on Svartalfheim. It still felt like yesterday. Her friends had offered to visit, but she had refused them—like she always did. Jane knew that it hurt them to be pushed out of her life, but she could not stand to see them anymore. Every time Darcy called, or Thor stopped by, it brought memories of her old life rushing back. The only way to stop it was to shut it down.

It was not easy adjusting to a brand new reality. The stars had once meant everything to her. Science had been more than a job, it was her passion. She would never see the constellations shining in the night sky again. Now her world had gone dark, both literally and metaphorically. It pained her like nothing before ever had.

Tossing her cane to the floor in frustration, she laid back on her bed, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Life was not fair. She knew that she should put on a brave face and learn to adapt to her disability, but how does one just accept losing their sight after thirty some odd years? She was afraid to try.

The sound of a man clearing his throat snapped her out of her musings.

"Hello? Who's there?"

She hated feeling vulnerable. There was clearly an intruder in her room, and there was nothing she could do about it. Jane pushed herself into a sitting position, trying to project what little confidence she could muster.

The bed squeaked slightly and dipped to the left as someone sat down next to her. She tried to remain calm, but her pulse was racing.

"Hello, Jane," the voice said.

She instantly recognized him. It was impossible to forget his voice; it was burned into her memories.

"Go away, Loki," she said with a sigh. She did not even bother asking why he was there.

"It's one year today."

"Do you think I could forget?" she asked bitterly.

"Why isn't Thor here?" he inquired, ignoring her sarcastic retort.

"I haven't had visitors in a very long time," she said sharply. "If you can't tell, I'd rather be alone. That includes you."

"No one would rather be alone. Not truly."

"How would you know?" she snapped, not feeling in the mood to deal with him.

"I know a lot of things about being alone, Jane."

She was unsure how to respond to that. It was clear that Loki was being more understanding than she remembered him. What was his angle? She did not believe he had it in him to be sincere.

"I suppose you do," she conceded regardless.

They sat in silence. She sensed him shifting next to her. Soon he was removing her glasses. In an effort to stop him, she reached forward to grab his hand. He easily pushed her away, continuing his movements.

She shivered, feeling vulnerable. She tried to turn away, clenching her eyes shut. Jane did not want anyone looking at her scar, especially Loki.

His hand reached for her chin, moving her head back to face him. He lightly ran his fingers along the deep scar. It stretched out over both her eyes, leaving a reminder of tragedy painted across her features.

"Beautiful," he whispered, barely audible.

But she heard it.

She gasped softly, feeling shocked at his confession. Apparently he had not meant to say it aloud, because suddenly he was gone. She could tell. The room was empty again. Frowning, she let her hand drift to her face, touching it gently. A new wave of sadness passed through her, causing her to slip her glasses back into place.

Jane did not know why Loki cared to visit, but it did not matter. Nothing mattered. She rolled over and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.


	2. Snowed In

**Snowed In**

_AU - Jane and Thor planned to have a romantic weekend, but things go south when Loki decides to interfere._

He was late. Jane sighed, setting her suitcase down in the hall and kicking off her snow boots. Closing the door behind her, she surveyed the cabin. It was a bit dusty, but a quick cleanup could handle that.

Thor promised to meet her at the small estate she had inherited from her late uncle. It was a month before the wedding, and the two of them were going to spend a much needed romantic weekend together. At least that was the plan, but she would not hold her breath. Thor was never one to be particularly punctual.

It was already nearing ten at night. She had taken a flight and a short drive to get there, and she was exhausted. Jane would have preferred to travel with her fiancé, but he had business in Asgard to finish first.

With a yawn, she grabbed her pajamas out of her bag and moved toward the bedroom. Tidying up could wait until morning. Changing and slipping into bed, she watched out her window as the moonlight illuminated the softly falling snow. Jane smiled at the beautiful display, finally letting her eyes drift closed. She could wait up for Thor, who would probably arrive soon, but her body seemed to have other plans as sleep overtook her.

The next morning she awoke to a cramp in her leg. Stretching, she sat up to massage the tension out of her calf. As the pain slowly faded away, her fingers came to a halt. Jane was awake now; there was no reason to stay in bed all day. She idly wondered if Thor was in the kitchen already since he was not in bed.

"Thor," she called as she strode out of the room. "Where are you, love?"

As she turned the corner into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Loki was seated on the couch, arms on the back of the cushions and legs spread like he owned the place.

"What are you doing here?" she stammered, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her attire. Jane was still in her very thin pajamas. In a nervous gesture, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's good to see you too," he said with a devious smile. He raked his eyes over her frame, causing her to shudder in response. He casually pointed at her pajama bottoms. "Interesting choice."

Looking down, she realized to what he was referring. She was wearing the pair Thor had bought her. They had a cartoon lightning bolt pattern scattered across them. Heat crept into her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had felt such a mixture of awkwardness and embarrassment.

"It was a gift," she mumbled, staring at the ground as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yes, very funny," she quipped. "Just…wait here. I'll be right back," she said, spinning on her heels in order to find privacy to change.

Quickly pulling on some day clothes, she yelled to him from the other room while she put things away.

"Seriously, Loki. What are you doing here? Thor was supposed to be here by now."

She turned around and ran straight into his chest. He had appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't do that! Jesus. You nearly gave me a heart attack," she said, jabbing a finger into his torso as she spoke. "And knock first!"

"Don't call to me if you don't want me to show up."

"I'll keep that in mind," she muttered.

"Anyway, more battles have broken out in Vanaheim. Odin asked Thor to go with his fellow warriors to help the people. I kindly offered to find you and let you know he won't be able to make it this weekend."

"Oh," she said with a frown.

Jane could not help but wonder if Loki had orchestrated some kind of mischief. Usually Thor told her in person if there were changes to their plans. There was not much she could do about it though. Thor was clearly not going to show.

"Well you've delivered your message. Thanks," she said with a terse nod.

He merely smirked in return, and walked out of her room. She followed him to see where he was headed. He strode over to the front door and swung it open. Her jaw dropped when she realized that they were faced with a wall of snow.

"You have got to be kidding me," she cried.

"Looks like we're stuck together."

"Oh no you don't. Not funny. Just use your powers and...poof out of here. Or whatever it is you do."

"And why would I do that? I'd miss all the fun," he said, closing the door again.

"Did you plan this? What are you hiding?"

"You found me out. I arranged it all just to spend quality time with you, Jane."

"Ha-ha. Hilarious. I'm being serious," she said, her voice now reaching high levels of panic.

Loki simply shrugged and took a seat on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant mannerisms. It was bad enough that Thor was gone, but now she had to spend the weekend with his miscreant brother. Loki gave her the creeps. His act of playing nice was not helping her suspicions.

Deciding to try to make the best of the situation, she ignored him and moved into the kitchen to make coffee. Once she had it all set up, she took a seat at the table. It was not hard to miss him staring at her. She frowned at his persistence.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you ever been so mad at Thor you wanted to get even? I'm offering you my body here and now if you want to make that a reality."

Jane choked on air and started coughing in response to the disturbing non-sequitur.

"Excuse me?"

He gave a half smile and shrugged for the second time that morning. She finally realized he was trying to goad a reaction out of her. It was obvious he loved making her uncomfortable. Two could play at that game.

"Actually, to be honest, it's only the dreams about you that plague me."

"Dreams?" he asked, taking her bait.

"Yeah, but they are too personal to share," she said with an innocent expression.

That got his attention. His eyes glittered as he stood up, stepping towards her. On second thought, stooping to his level was probably not the best idea. Jane thought about it in regards to playing a game of chicken. She had a sinking feeling he was better at it than she was.

"Explain," he commanded.

She laughed and shook her head. He frowned, moving closer to the table where she was sitting.

"Don't think I can't tell what you're doing."

"I don't know what you mean," she insisted.

"I always win."

"We'll see about that."

The two stared at each other, neither willing to budge. It was going to be a very long weekend indeed.


	3. Shark Week

**Shark Week**

_AU – Loki and Jane experience Shark Week together for the first time._

She should not have been surprised that Thor cancelled again. He always did. Jane knew it was for the good of humanity and all, but it still meant that she got ditched for the Avengers. On top of everything, Thor had left her with a most unpleasant house guest.

Loki sat on her couch, staring at her with a cocky smirk on his face. She wanted to smack it off of him. Thor thought it was such a great idea for the three of them to spend time together. Loki was no better than a pet project, in her opinion. It was a waste of time, and now she was stuck with him—alone.

"Will you stop looking at me like that," she snapped as she brought the pitcher of lemonade over to the coffee table.

"Like what?" he said, still leering.

"It's not my fault Thor cancelled. You can always go home if you want."

"And miss this cherished occasion with my brother's beloved? Never."

She frowned at him, pouring them each a glass of lemonade as she took a seat. The liquid nearly splashed out as she roughly handed him his portion.

"What now?" he asked, taking a sip.

"Shark week," she decided, grabbing the television remote.

Jane had seen it advertised all week. She had never watched it before, but it was the first thing that popped into her mind. Anything was better than having to actually converse with Loki. At least the set of shows would distract them.

"What's shark week?"

"It's a collection of television programs that showcases sharks, which airs yearly," she explained as she flipped through the channels.

Jane stopped when she reached the right station, settling back to enjoy the show. She hoped Loki would watch in silence and leave her in peace.

Ten minutes or so into the shark themed documentary, Loki laughed. She shot him a pointed glance. He had been doing that since it started, and it did not appear he would stop any time soon.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"The things you Midgardians find frightening. Those sharks can be easily defeated."

"How do you know what we find frightening?"

"The way you flinch every time one bares its teeth is an indication."

Jane scowled at him.

"Well not all of us have magical powers or enchanted weapons to do our dirty work. Some of us have to be careful what predators we come across in this life."

"Ah, to be frail—so tragic."

"Yes, very funny."

The two lapsed into silence for the rest of the program. She was grateful for the short reprieve, but it was obvious that Loki was amused.

Once the show was over, she turned off the TV. She felt awkward sitting there with Loki. If only Thor had been there to help her deal with him.

"I noticed you have a pool. How about a swim?" he asked her with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, yeah. I guess so," she stammered.

The sun was already starting to go down. If they could fill the time with a short swim, maybe Loki would be leaving soon. She was about to excuse herself to go get changed when Loki swiped his hand over his body. The next thing she knew there was a half-naked Asgardian sitting in her living room.

"Well that seems convenient. Some of us have to do it the old fashioned way though. I'll be right back," she said with a blush, rushing off to her room.

It would be a lie to say she had not noticed Loki's well defined frame. He was lean yet muscled. For some reason the image was burned into her mind. Shaking her head, she hurried and pulled on a one-piece swimsuit. There was no way she would be caught dead in a bikini while hanging out with Loki.

Wrapping a towel around her waist, she padded her way through the kitchen and toward the back door. Peering out, she could see that he was already in the pool. Slipping outside, she closed the sliding glass behind her.

Loki was treading water in the deep end, his face barely above the water. He looked just as dangerous as the predators on TV. He stared at her as she slowly slipped her towel off and stepped into the water. Moving deeper, she started to swim out to where she could enjoy the cool water, but she was careful not to get to close to Loki.

"What's the matter, Jane? Afraid of something?" he teased, his eyes glittering.

"No. I'm just happy right here is all."

Without responding, Loki dove beneath the water's surface. Jane's heart started beating faster. What was he planning?

Looking at the form beneath the water, her eyes widened as he began to morph and grow. Before she could do anything, a sleek gray body burst through the water in front of her. She was met by a row of sharp teeth and a wide open mouth. Black beady eyes and leathery skin caused her to falter.

She screamed.

The shark was coming straight at her, and there was nowhere to go—no way to get away fast enough. In a panic, she started beating the creature on its head. She kicked and continued to scream. Her eyes were closed and she feared for her life.

Her eyes flew open when she felt fingers around her waist. Loki was floating there, his body soaked, just laughing. He was holding onto her, trying to stop her flailing arms.

"Wow. That was not funny, Loki. What the hell," she nearly cried.

He laughed again.

"You should have seen your face."

"You are an asshole. Why didn't Thor warn me you could shape shift into animals? It figures, ugh."

"Consider it a learning experience. You got to see a shark first hand without the danger. How many people can say that?"

"Well you won't hear a thank you from me," she grumbled, swatting his hands off of her body. "It's getting late. You should probably go."

"Just when we were starting to have fun," he said, pretending to pout. "Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back. You are too much fun to stay away from forever."

"Please don't return," she insisted.

He merely smiled at her before disappearing. Jane was in trouble. Thor's brother had taken an interest in her, and she did not like it one bit. She hated how he could make her feel. It was as frightening as coming face to face with a great white. Maybe shark week had not been such a great idea after all.


	4. A Lady's Favor

**Medieval AU (rated M) **_This is a short one-shot made for a friend as a birthday present. I don't usually write infidelity, but she likes that in fic (so I obliged!) Enjoy._

Jane was startled by the cacophony of screaming voices and loud splintering wood. The horses' heavy steps stirred up dust like a wizard conjuring a spell, sending it swirling into the air. The bright, midday sun beat down on her as she shifted in her seat among the crowd. She kept her hands neatly folded in her lap, but she still cringed at the display of violence for the sake of entertainment.

"Are you enjoying the tournament, Jane?" whispered the tall, blond man to her right.

He was her husband of exactly one day, and the joust was in honor of their marriage. She had no choice but to enjoy it.

"Yes, quite," she lied, feigning interest.

The cycle was always the same. A knight would garner favor from a noblewoman, mount his horse with said memento in tow, and charge his enemy with lance drawn, seeking honor and fortune. It was all so predictable, and it was so very _not_ Jane.

The spectators gasped as a participant fell from his steed, clattering to the ground with a resounding thud. Jane vaguely hoped he wasn't injured, but that was the extent of her concern. She discretely tugged at the sides of her dress, trying to gain some breathing room. She had been convinced from a young age that she had been born into the wrong era. Barbaric entertainment, form-fitting gowns, arranged marriage and a life devoid of education was her reality, and she hated it.

Jane cheered with the other observers, remembering to fit in when possible. She knew that if she refused to follow the rules of the household she would be beaten. There was always the hope that her new husband was kinder than her father had been, but she didn't want to risk it.

She stole a glance at her husband, Thor. He had a chiseled jaw, flowing hair and a kind spirit, in addition to those good looks. She was fortunate that her parents had made a good match for her, and she was certainly the envy of all the local women.

Her companion grunted disapprovingly and seemed to be muttering to himself. Her attention was drawn away from her inner thought process and settled on his discomfort.

"Are you all right?"

"It's my brother. I didn't expect him here. We aren't exactly on good terms."

Jane followed his gaze down the long field. A knight in all black armor was striding toward the crowd at a leisurely pace. His helm was tucked under one arm, leaving his raven locks free to rest upon his shoulders. His features were sharp, but pleasing, and though just a knight, he moved with the confidence of a High Constible. A sword hung from his left hip, and a rondel decorated the other. He was just a man and nothing more, yet something about him made her feel uneasy. He had a dark charm about him.

She was startled when he walked directly up to her and stopped, staring into her eyes. What was he doing? Jane tried to remain calm, but she was panicking on the inside.

"Thor," he greeted, even though he kept looking at her.

"Loki," Thor replied through gritted teeth. "This is my wife, Jane."

"My Lady," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Before she had a chance to reply, her husband spoke again.

"Is there a reason you have chosen to grace us with your presence?"

"How could I miss the chance to celebrate my brother's wedding?"

His eyes wandered over her form, which caused Thor to clear his throat in disapproval. The corner of Loki's mouth quirked, and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I will admit that I have one request. May I have the honor of your favor upon me, Lady Jane?"

Her ears were tinged pink with embarrassment. A noblewoman giving a knight a token was tradition, but it was still a gesture that would place her firmly in the grip of gossip as a married woman. She couldn't humiliate him by refusing, so she carefully unlaced the ribbon that had been woven around her linen headdress.

"You have my favor," she said for the sake of ceremony, holding the ribbon in her outstretched hand.

His fingers brushed hers as he took the offering from her grasp. With a final nod, he made his way back to the other end of the field. A lanky boy, who she assumed was his squire, helped tie the ribbon to his armor. Loki swung himself onto his mount and was handed a lance, which he moved into an attack ready stance.

Jane couldn't help but hold her breath as his horse's gait increased. Hooves pounded against dirt, and the crowd buzzed with excitement, perching on the edge of their seats. The two men hurtled toward each other, weapons aimed and heads down. The impact was jolting, causing Loki's opponent to fall to the ground, but not before his lance shattered, sending broken shards flying.

Loki was the victor. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach, and her thoughts rushed in, threatening to drown her. What had she done? Only time would tell what he expected of her.

* * *

Jane cleared the table while the men talked and drank wine. She never considered herself the best cook, even though she had been taught, but she and Thor had been gifted imported spices in honor of their nuptials. Dinner turned out better than she had anticipated; she didn't get any complaints at least.

It hadn't been her idea to invite Loki to stay, but it was customary to provide hospitality to a knight, especially considering he was family to Thor. It was almost time for bed, and she was grateful that the situation had remained uneventful. Perhaps she was in the clear after all.

As evening faded into night, Thor finally made his move to retire.

"Goodnight, brother."

"Before you go, I have one last request."

"What is it?"

"Will your wife stay to redress my wounds from battle? They need care."

_No. No!_ Jane was shouting in her head. That was a terrible idea. She couldn't be alone with him, and she didn't trust him. She didn't even trust herself.

"Yes, she will. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, glancing once last time at his wife before leaving the room.

Jane wanted to curse proper manners to the pits of hell. She knew that he had to accept Loki's request in order to maintain respect, but she was livid regardless. As soon as she was sure Thor was far from their section of the castle, she let her thoughts run free.

"What games are you playing?"

"Games? I merely require medical attention."

"You know what I mean. How could you do that to your own brother? He is too honorable to deny you, but we both know that it pains him that you chose me to favor you."

She pushed his sleeve up as she spoke, roughly removing the old bandages and rewrapping his arm. He grimaced in response but didn't complain. Instead, he laughed.

"My, you are a fiery one. You are lucky I find it amusing. Most would not be so understanding."

Jane knew he was right, but the words were flowing now, like the forceful pelting of a waterfall, and she was powerless to stop them from spurting out of her mouth.

"I don't know what you expect from me, but you are too presumptuous. I think you are a cruel man who is too full of himself to realize when he is hurting his own family."

"That's where you're wrong. I simply don't care if I hurt him," he explained, looking up at her with an intensity that made her more than a little uncomfortable. "I want what I want, Jane, and you are my spoils."

"I knew it!" she snapped, turning away from him.

He followed her step for step, letting his hand curve around her femininely shaped waist. A shiver ran through her body as she felt his fingers caressing her side. His hair tickled her shoulder, and his breath was warm and soft in her ear.

"Undress for me," he whispered.

It was not a request.

Part of her resented him for exerting his control over her in such a manner, but underneath it all another part of her felt turned on at his command. He had a dark, mysterious aura that could lead a woman to do unspeakable things. She felt betrayed by her own flesh.

Her fingers shook as she gently unhooked the clasps holding her dress together. She still clung to the fabric, unable to let go. Her doubts were growing by the second.

"I don't think we should—"

"Shh," he rebuked.

Loki reached out and guided her hands away from her clothing, letting the material fall to the floor. He spun her around to face him, letting his eyes roam over her naked figure.

"Perfection," he said in a seductive tone.

"Thor is waiting for me," she said, ignoring his comment.

"Let him wait."

He stripped off his chainmail and dropped his weapons to the ground. He gathered her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers. She was caught off guard, which allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Jane knew she should object further, but all coherent thought fled her mind. His tongue explored hers, and he nipped at her lower lip with his teeth. She could feel his hard length pressed against her, straining against his pants.

He picked her up and set her on the table, spreading her legs with his knee. Wine goblets crashed to the floor, but she was too preoccupied to notice. She gasped as he moved down her neck with agonizingly slow kisses.

"I'm going to make you beg," he teased, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently.

Her back arched. Jane knew what she was doing was wrong. It may have been one of those dark secrets that everyone overlooked in their society, but she still knew it wasn't right. The guilt and shame mixed with pleasure and reckless abandon. She was confused, but unwilling to stop. She needed it—she needed him.

"Loki, please."

He did not disappoint. In the end she gave him her favor, and he took what he wanted. The part she found most concerning was that she knew it would happen again. Perhaps she would never learn.


End file.
